kaichou wa maid sama episodes
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: These are summaries for the episode of kaichou wa maid sama. For people who hadn't watched it or is interested in reading it. A website is provided to read Special episode.
1. Epi 1 and 2

**Episode 1: Misa is a Maid**

Misaki Ayuzawa is the first female student council president of the previously all-boys Seika High School. While she is highly respected by the female students and staff, the male students both fear and loath her. One particular student,Takumi Usui, irritates Misaki because he bluntly rejects girls who confess their love to him. Misaki works secretly at a maid café called Maid Latte to support her family due to her father leaving them with a large debt. However, she is discovered by Takumi and fears her secret will be exposed at school. After hearing Misaki's reasons for working, Takumi keeps her secret and chooses to annoy her by regularly visiting Misaki at work as a customer. When Misaki becomes sick due to stress and fatigue, Takumi notices and advises Misaki to loosen up, but she rejects his advice. At work, three male students from her school, whom she routinely ridicules as the "Idiot Trio" discover Misaki in her uniform. The three start to harass Misaki, but Takumi intervenes. Misaki apologizes to Takumi before fainting. After Misaki recovers, Takumi tells Misaki that he asked the boys to keep Misaki's secret but starts teasing Misaki about her becoming his personal maid for a day as his reward.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Maid at the school festival<strong>

It's time for the annual school festival and Misaki wants to use the opportunity to improve the school's image and encourage more girls to enroll. However, problems arise with class 2-2 because the boys' activity proposals are attempts to sexually exploit the girls. The boys ask Takumi to persuade her, though he puts very little effort into it. On the suggestion from the class's three girls, Misaki decides that class 2-2 will hold a café. Later, Takumi warns Misaki that her hostility towards the boys will eventually backfire. On the day of the festival, things go well and there is a large turnout of girls. However, she finds out that the boys of class 2-2 are cosplaying in period military outfits, taking over the café and rounding up girls as prisoners. She scolds the boys, but they turn on her and leave the girls to run the café alone, which both Misaki and Takumi help the girls. Seeing the action from the classroom windows, the boys return and serve the customers properly, making the café a success. During the festival bonfire, Takumi finds Misaki resting under a tree. She thanks him for his assistance, but Takumi teases her about being his personal maid.


	2. Epi 3 and 4

**Episode 3: What Color is Misaki? Natural Color?**

Maid Latte decides to host a "Little Sister's Day" where the maids dress up and act as little sisters to their customers. Misaki has trouble acting the part, since she has no experience regarding what it is like to be a younger sister and her own little sister not being a perfect example. Her boss, Satsuki, allows Misaki to skip this event by changing shifts, but her co-worker, Honoka, accuses Satsuki of favoritism and Misaki not taking her job seriously, convincing Misaki to do some research and practice.

When "Little Sister's Day" arrives, Misaki has finally perfected the act of a little sister, which awes the customers—at least until Takumi arrives. His constant teasing and asking for the impossible causes Misaki to finally lose her cool. But when he tries to leave, Misaki relises her mistake and then begs Takumi not to go, making everyone in Maid Latte attracted to her moeness.

Later at school, as Takumi rejects a confession from a girl, while he witnesses Misaki rescuing a student from a falling ladder. Noticing she got injured after stopping the ladder, he manages to convince her to have it bandaged in the infirmary. Later at Maid Latte, which is hosting "Maid Rangers day", Misaki decides to vent her anger towards Takumi on to the Idiot Trio as the White Maid Ranger, an idea Takumi suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: Net Idol Aoi<strong>

Maid Latte is visited by Aoi, a famous net idol who also happens to be Satsuki's niece. Due to a fight with her father, Aoi will be staying with Satsuki for a while, making Aoi excited to stay and try the café's uniform, much to Satsuki's chargin. Meanwhile, as the chef is unable to make it to the café, Takumi decides to take over and impresses the ladies with his own slightly modified version of Omelet Rice. Aoi finds Takumi attractive but he repeatedly ignores her advances. She is so persistent that Takumi pushes her down on the locker room floor. Misaki arrives to push Takumi away and slaps Aoi for repeatedly trying to get his attention. It is then revealed that Aoi is, in fact, a boy, something Satsuki knew all along and which both Takumi and Misaki discovered earlier. Aoi reveals he ran away because his classmates made fun of his hobby of liking cute girlish things, and his father didn't like him cross-dressing as a girl. Misaki and Takumi convince Aoi to go back home, but not before Aoi promising to make Takumi his. Later, Aoi returns to Maid Latte where he criticizes Misaki for not wearing girlish clothes as she's a girl, but Misaki counters his argument by pointing out how a cross-dressing boy like him should be wearing manly clothes. They end up agreeing that they should not criticize each other on the basis of the clothes they wear. Regardless, Aoi sends Misaki a cute dress, much to her embarrassment.


	3. Epi 5 and 6

**Episode 5: First Time Minding the Shop**

Satsuki warns Misaki about a group of stalkers targeting cosplay cafés, but Misaki doesn't takes it seriously, not even when Usui pretends to stalk her and warn her not to take things lightly. One night, when Misaki is closing the café all by herself, she is caught by the stalkers themselves, who are none other than two of her regular customers. Usui hears the commotion at Maid Latte and heads there to rescue Misaki. The stalkers, having restrained Misaki with handcuffs, think that the "real Misaki" is a submissive woman, but they get a rude surprise when she breaks out of her handcuffs and reveals the "real Misaki": a very angry woman who proceeds to pound both of them using her Aikido. When Usui finally arrives, he can only do nothing but laugh at what he sees. Days after the stalkers' arrest, Aoi returns to Maid Latte to give everyone including Usui a cellphone photo of Misaki wearing the dress he made earlier, much to Misaki's horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6: Men and the Ayuzawa Cram School<strong>

Misaki has acquired a group of fans at school, the Inuyama quintuplets. While they are good-natured, and she enjoys their company, they want to know everything about her, and this unfortunately could reveal her secret part-time job, which she dodges mostly with Usui's help. As the days pass, she is torn between telling them the truth and risking to ruin the good image she has on them. She and Usui have an argument on the school rooftop which Misaki accidentally makes Usui drop a photo of them with her wearing her maid uniform in the direction of the Inuyama brothers. As she freaks out, Usui assures her he will get it back, but not before stealing her first kiss. He jumps from the roof and grabs the photo while falling into the school pool. A relived Misaki calls him an idiot for making her worried. The brothers hear the commotion at the pool, but thanks to Usui's acting, the brothers think Misaki is Usui's bodyguard. He then convinces them not to follow Misaki anymore, thus keeping her secret safe. At the hospital, Misaki visits Usui but leaves in disgust when he asks her to nurse him in her maid outfit.


	4. Epi 7 and 8

**Episode 7: Enter the Student Council President of Miyabigaoka**

As Misaki is still thinking about the incident at the rooftop (which she regards as simple teasing after Usui kisses Yukimura leading her to believe that he would kiss anyone as a joke), a phone call from her friends Sakura and Shizuko asks her to stop a fight between two Seika High students and three students from the prestigious Miyabigaoka Academy. As she brings the two Seika students who started the fight to Miyabigaoka Academy to apologize, with Usui tagging along, Misaki learns from them that the fight started when one of the Miyabigaoka students, Hirofumi Koganei, insulted their interest in chess and called them flies. When they finally arrive, Misaki tells Hirofumi that her classmates will apologize, but only after he apologizes first. He agrees, only after they beat him in chess, which Usui does easily, humiliating him.

Later, the Miyabigaoka Student Council arrives at Seika High, led by its President, Tora Igarashi. Tora apologizes to Misaki on Hirofumi's behavior, and as compensation he offers Misaki a scholarship to Miyabigaoka Academy. Misaki is impressed with Tora's gentlemanly behavior, not knowing that he's really a lecherous person who has taken an interest in her. At Maid Latte, the café has a special "Ladies Day" event where the maids dress up as handsome men, with Misaki being a huge hit with the female customers. Misaki enjoys dressing up as a man but Usui reminds her that she's still a girl and wonders if she will accept the scholarship from Miyabigaoka. Meanwhile, Tora learns of Misaki's part-time job.

* * *

>Episode 8: Misaki goes to Miyabigaoka<p>Given three days to decide, Misaki is torn whether to accept the Miyabigaoka scholarship or to stay at Seika. When she finally goes to Miyabigaoka to give her answer, Sakura and Shizuko are worried since Seika High wouldn't be what it is today without Misaki. Even though they want the best for Misaki, they manage to rally the Student Council and her fans to head for Miyabigaoka and convince her not to transfer. At the Miyabigaoka student council room, Misaki is about to give Tora her reply when one of his classmates "accidentally" spilled the drinks he was serving on her uniform, forcing Misaki to clean herself in their shower room. But when she tries to find her uniform, she learns it has been taken to be cleaned, forcing her to wear a rather revealing maid uniform. It is then when Tora shows his true self, revealing he knows about Misaki's part-time job. With both of them locked inside the student council room, guarded by his minions, Tora thinks Misaki came to accept his offer to get his attention and money just like the other women who are interested in him, but Misaki disappoints him, telling him that she came to reject his offer since she has no intention of leaving Seika behind. Nevertheless, Tora pins her down and tries to forcefully kiss her, until Usui, having defeated Tora's minions, comes to Misaki's rescue. Misaki thanks Usui and, wearing her Seika uniform again, she is greeted by her friends waiting outside the Miyabigaoka gate.<p> 


	5. Epi 9 and 10

**Episode 9: A Maid, as Far as Momotarō Goes**

Usui narrates his version of Momotarō with Misaki as the titular character herself, her guardians played by Sakura and Yukimura and Momotarō's animal companions played by the Idiot Trio. Misaki is on a quest to rescue women captured by a demon and then taken to Onigashima island. On her journey, she saves the Idiot Trio from getting eaten by their Ringmaster (Usui) after the animals tell her which village has the demon been frequenting recently. Eventually forming a group, they arrived at Seika Village, which is now a stinking wasteland filled with men driven to madness with their women captured, leaving no one to do the household chores. Obtaining the directions to Onigashima, the group crosses the ocean, where they encounter the Princess of the Sea and a Turtle (Suzuna/Aoi), a reference to the story of Urashima Tarō. They later encounter pheasant Kurotatsu and the Pirate ship Miyabigaoka (led by Tora), which Usui destroys with a rocket launcher. When they finally arrive at the island, the Idiots and Misaki sneak into the Demon's lair, with Misaki disguised as a maid. There, they found the Seika women wearing Maid uniforms in a grand palace. After the Idiots blew Misaki's cover, she is shocked to learn that Usui is in fact the Demon himself; and that he never kidnapped the women—in fact, it was the women who followed him since they got sick and tired of serving their selfish men, and took over the palace. The Narrator ends the story by claiming Misaki and Usui became a couple despite Misaki protesting against the ending; and the Idiot Trio dying in unfortunate ends. In reality, the entire story is in fact a dream Misaki is having while napping in the Student Council room, a result of Usui putting headphones on her with the story he narrated, designed to send subliminal messages into her dreams, playing on a CD player.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 10: Sakura's Love is the Indie<strong>

Sakura is an avid fan of the indie rock band UxMishi, and falls in love with its vocalist, Kuuga. The next day, Sakurainvites Misaki and Shizuko to a tea party that the band hosts next week at a café where the Idiot Trio are working part-time as waiters. As the meeting goes smoothly, Kuuga starts to take an interest in Misaki and simply ignores Sakura. When Misaki leaves the bathroom, she finds him outside with his bandmate Kou. Kuuga again attempts to flirt with her and Misaki is shocked when he tells her he doesn't have feelings for Sakura, the invitation to her being just fanservice.

Despite Kou telling him to stop, Kuuga continues to hit on Misaki until Usui, disguised as a waiter, stops him. Usui can only give some advice for Misaki, who is unsure on how to deal with this development. Back at the table, Kuuga continues to hit on Misaki, even asking Sakura to invite her to the concert. This hurts Sakura, although she complies. As his flirts become insults towards Misaki, Sakura tells him to stop. Misaki, having enough of his behavior, grabs him by the necktie and tells him that she won't entrust Sakura to someone like him.

After leaving the café, Shizuko reprimands Misaki for making a scene at the café; and Sakura for not being careful about choosing boys. Sakura is comforted by Misaki with a pat on the head and Misaki hopes that one day, Sakura will find someone that will truly love her. Meanwhile, in the café, Kou begins scolding Kuuga for his behavior In response Kuuga puts on a sour face and ignores him, telling Kou he acts like his father while Shou questions why the waiters are staring at them so intensely.


	6. epi 11 and 12

**Episode 11: Closing in on Takumi Usui's Secret**

One day, Takumi Usui meets Misaki's mother and helps her carry her apples. To thank him, she invites him over to her house for tea with Suzuna. Misaki arrives home from school, and is shocked seeing him there. As she drags him to the park warning him not to come to her home again, Sakura and Shizuko see them, and think they're dating. The next day Sakura, Shizuko and Misaki decide to follow Usui to have a peek at his private life and confirm rumors that he is rich. However, Usui knows he's being followed, so he leads the three on a wild goose chase around town. After the girls decide to give up, Misaki meets Usui by the roadside tending to an abandoned kitten. Misaki, claiming that she is indeed not interested in Usui's private life, gets his address from him in case she's interested.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 12: Still a Maid even in the Sports Festival<strong>

It's the Seika High Sports Festival, and Misaki wins every event for the girls team. At the obstacle race, where its first prize is a kiss from an unwilling and horrified Sakura, Misaki is leading until one of the boys pushes her into the pool to disqualify her but Takumi saves her from falling. Usui wins the race but decides to give the prize to Misaki, who came runner-up. Later, Misaki enters the costume race on behalf of Shizuko. Inside the changing tent, she accidentally switches her costume, a maid uniform, withYukimura's. Yukimura is jeered by the boys for wearing it, but seeing this, Usui and Misaki, wearing cool costumes, helps and defends Yukimura and finish the race together. Despite Misaki getting disqualified for mixing her costume, Yukimura's first Sports Festival ends happily, and Misaki wants to make it better next year.


	7. Epi 13 and 14

**Episode 13: Idiot, Delinquent, and Hero**

Gouki Aratake, the strongest delinquent in Seisen Middle School, wants to be like his revered senpai, the former gang leader "Shiroyan"(White Devil). But he and his gang can't believe "Shiroyan"—Naoya Shirokawa of the Idiot Trio—has gone soft. Aratake is unable to accept it and wants the old Naoya back, so he and his gang abducts a cross-dressing Yukimura, who they mistake for Naoya's girlfriend.

This attracts the attention of Ayuzawa and Usui, and, with help from Aoi, who studies at Seisen, goes looking for him. After changing into disguises and a few interruptions by their friends, they sneak into Aratake's hideout, where they find him arguing with one of his friends over Naoya. A fight later erupts between Naoya and Aratake, with the former defeating the latter. A crying Aratake admits he only wanted to be strong like Naoya, who later gives him some words of encouragement. With the ordeal over, the Idiot Trio introduce Misaki to the gang as their "Chief Maid President," a more fearsome gangster than them, much to her horror. However amidst the chaos, they have forgotten about Yukimura.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 14:Class 1-7 Sōtarō Kanō<strong>

The Student Council plans to hold an open house at Seika High to attract more girls to enroll there. However, a girl-hating freshman named Sōtarō Kanō is against it, and interferes with their work by hypnotizing them to derail their efforts. But when Kanō's plans are thwarted by Usui, who is immune to his abilities, he turns on Misaki by hypnotizing her to hate Usui forever if she ever falls asleep within 24 hours.

Despite Misaki staying up all night with Usui's help, Kanō manages to get the upper hand by hypnotizing Yukimura to give her a sleep-inducing painkiller, making her even sleepier. With five minutes left before the time limit, she slowly dozes off and asks Usui if she'll remember the feelings of gratitude she had towards him and get the chance to thank him properly. Usui hugs her, promising that he'll save her as much as she wants and would make her fall for him all over again.


	8. Epi 15 and 16

**Episode 15: School Visitation Association & A Glasses Rabbit**

Kanō is shocked to find out that Misaki was able to stay awake until the 24-hour time limit. As punishment, Misaki forces him to help Sakura, Shizuko, and the girls at the upcoming Open House's caféteria. With the time he spends with the girls at the caféteria, Kanō, dressed as a butler with a hood and bunny ears, begins to understand girls, even getting over his dislike for them which came from his childhood experience. With this, Kanō helps a guest, a middle schoolgirl, by removing her fear of men, and thanks Misaki for helping him. Misaki later thanks Takumi for helping her with the sports clubs by giving him a pat on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 16: Maid Latte in the Beach Party!<strong>

It's the summer vacation and the Maid Latte crew have been invited by Satsuki's sister Nagisa to her beach resort, with Aoi and Usui tagging along. The girls decide to help out at the resort by hosting a one-day Maid café event to attract customers. Misaki, though, is embarrassed to come out to help wearing a sexy swimsuit. Usui gives her a hickey on her back, forcing her to wear a t-shirt to hide it. Later that night, the ladies head out to a local hot springs to celebrate, but Misaki, spooked by Honoka's ghost story, and embarrassed by the hickey, stays behind.

She later changes her mind and follow them alone after believing they left their tickets behind. As she gets lost and scared on the way, somebody grabs her arm who is none other than Usui who decided to accompany her. But realizing that he has completely scared her, Usui hugs her to calm her down while apologizing. Aoi arrives seeing this, and, in disbelief with the denying Misaki, tells her to just admit she likes Usui. To her chagrin, Misaki's effort were in vain as the tickets she had were extras.


	9. Epi 17 and 18

**Episode 17: Usui becomes an Enemy!**

On the second day of summer vacation, Nagisa allows her nephew Aoi to cross-dress again should he win the local mixed beach volleyball tournament, where the winning team becomes the Beach Prince and Princess as well. Since Nagisa is ineligible, Misaki, impressed with Aoi's determination, helps by becoming his partner. But both of them are surprised when Erika and Usui joins the tournament. Both teams easily defeat their competition, earning them a face off at the final round. Misaki is frustrated that Usui is her opponent and blurts out her anger much to the crowd's surprise and her embarrassment. Misaki makes a risky save for the ball, but she's about to hit the umpire stand when Usui moves in to shield her from the impact. With Usui injured, Aoi and Misaki wins the tournament but the latter skips the victory party to apologize to Usui. At the beach, Usui reveals he joined the tournament to prevent Misaki from becoming the Beach Princess so people wouldn't exploit her. Misaki is touched, but their kiss is interrupted by a sudden explosion of fireworks. With their vacation over, everyone decides to have a group photo taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 18: Even The Maid is a Footman<strong>

As Kanō continues to overcome his fear of girls by working with Yukimura, Misaki plans to repay the favors she owes Usui. Meanwhile, the Miyabigaoka Student Council returns as they, through the powerful dining company owned byKanade Maki's family, aim to buy Maid Latte in a hostile takeover, and plan to replace it with a butler café. The only way for Misaki to stop this is to join the male-only footman auditions that Maki, through his "boss" Tora, set up, in disguise. As the audition's challenges become more difficult, Misaki's partner Subaru is disqualified after she fails to change into her tailcoat in a minute and revealing her real gender. They also discover that Kanō and Yukimura, and a masked Aoi and Usui has joined as well, but the underage Aoi gets disqualified. Just as Misaki's and Usui's teams are about to be disqualified, Tora suggests that the remaining team members become one, and Misaki passes the gender test by grabbing Usui's hand and planting it on her chest, which was, at the time, covered by a chest binder, tricking everyone into thinking she is a boy. Misaki and Usui are then allowed to pair up and move on to the next round.


	10. Epi 19 and 20

**Episode 19: Even The Maid is a Footman**

In the second round of the footman auditions, Usui andMisaki succeed in the required task of setting up a high class table for afternoon tea. Usui also had to contend with Yukimura's curiosity by assuming a false identity and calling Misaki as a boy. But before the third round begins, Misaki falls down from the stage but Usui rescues her. Despite being injured from the fall, Usui tries to hide it which Misaki decides to do all of the tasks in the third round—a butler serving his master—to conceal it. This raises Maki's suspicions on Usui's condition, which the latter covers it up by playing the violin. However, seeing Usui secretly in pain is too much for Misaki to bear and she begs him to stop and defends her actions to Maki, their judge, over the importance of helping colleagues. Maki, moved by Misaki's speech, decides to call off buying Maid Latte and move his butler café elsewhere. As Maid Latte continues operating as usual, Misaki heads over to Usui's apartmentto take care of him as he forced himself out of the hospital despite being still sick. There, she apologizes for becoming dependent on him but he confesses that he has also become dependent on her, just as she is to him, much to her embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 20: The Vice-President is a Prince?<strong>

Shōichirō's little sister Ruri loves playing make-believe princess but refuse to acknowledge her brother which, to her, is not her ideal image of a prince. But when she meets the "prince-like" Takumi, Shōichirō manages to get Takumi to go on a date with his sister in order to gain her favor. Things go on as hoped (complete with a costume for Takumi made by Aoi) but, fearing the "princelier" Takumi may replace Shōichirō as Ruri's big brother, Kanō and Misaki tries to break them up by either scaring them or even acting as a third party. However, Ruri sees through the ruse and runs away into a café, almost causing a cupboard to fall on her. Takumi stops the cupboard and its contents from falling while Shōichirō shields her. Shōichirō scolds Ruri when her prideful behavior goes too far, and she apologizes and re-accepts her big brother.

Sometime later, Kanō and Shōichirō saves Aoi from a group of thugs, but does not recognize him as he is cross-dressing. Aoi decides to enlist them and, later, the Three Idiots to film a PV. Aoi enjoys the crew's enthusiasm, but tries to deny it when they see Aoi genuinely smile. Suddenly an escaping thief bumps into Aoi, who then drops the camera's memory card. While Aoi tries to catch it from the hill and nearly falls off doing so, Misaki saves 'her', who was chasing after the thief. Despite Aoi's abuses, the crew enjoyed working with 'her', and help find the memory card, which landed on Takumi while he was resting on a bench below by chance.


	11. Epi 21 and 22

**Episode 21: Usui's Rival? Hinata Shintani**

Noticing that the club rooms are absolutely filthy and smelly, Misaki orders the sports clubs to clean up their club rooms. They initially refuse to do so, but eventually agree after Yukimura tells them that food will be served for them. With the Student Council responsible for the food, Misaki practices making rice balls but her attempts are a failure. When the Student council finally finishes making the rice balls, the famished sports clubs members immediately barge into the Home Economics room, discarding and unknowingly badmouthing Misaki's rice balls. Angered by this, Misaki proceeds to chase the sports clubs members out of the room. Takumi later visits the resting Misaki, hugs her and praises her hard work.

Through his conversations with both of them, Kanōwonders why both Misaki and Takumi won't admit their feelings for each other. Meanwhile, a transfer student named Hinata Shintani arrives and has irked Misaki due to his childish behavior and his gluttony for food. On the other hand, the male students takes a liking to Hinata because of his amazing accuracy in smelling food and child-like innocence. Hinata reveals that he used to live here but moved to his grandfather's home after his parents' death, but now has returned to find his first love, "Misa-chan". Upon hearing this, Misaki realizes that Hinata is her chubby childhood friend "You-kun". When Misaki blurts out Hinata's nickname when he falls from a tree, Hinata maneuvers himself to safety and hugs Misaki, finally finding his first love, much to shock of everyone around them. Takumi, meanwhile, becomes increasingly bitter and jealous of Hinata, and begins to wonder about the amount of attention she is spending on him and whether or not Hinata means more to Misaki than he does.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 22: Outdoor School Tag Game<strong>

It is the Seika High Outdoor field trip, and the students, tricked by their bitter seniors into thinking it will be a pleasure trip, have to endure a hard life of Enlightenment at a Buddhist temple for five days and four nights. As Misakideals with the girls' interest in her relationship with Hinata, she also has to prevent Hinata and Takumi, both vying for her attention, from fighting.

On the fourth day of the trip, the students walk to the nearby campsite despite the heavy rain. Due to the grueling lifestyle they had endured at the temple, the boys lose their sanity and start lusting after the girls. The teachers are able to stop them by barricading the bridges leading to the girls' cabins, but a sudden flooding at the river blocks them from one of the bridges they forgot to barricade, which the boys are able to get to the other side unopposed. This forces the girls to brace themselves in their own cabin, as Misaki goes out to stop them. Together with Hinata and Takumi, Misaki is able to drive the boys back.

Later Takumi confronts Misaki over Hinata, and she explains to him that she only sees Hinata as a childhood friend and nothing more. Relieved with her answer, Takumi faints on top of her over hunger. Meanwhile, Hinata has eaten all of the boys' share of the meat for the night's barbecue, leaving them with nothing.


	12. Epi 23 and 24

**Episode 23: Sweets Feast at Maid Latte**

Erika asks Misaki for help when she accidentally promised a customer a date—which is against Maid Latte policy—should he win the all you can eat sweets eating contest at Maid Latte. Misaki decides to join the contest in disguise to try and win it. However, Hinata joins the contest and wins, and gets to choose a maid of his choice to serve and take a picture with him. Unfortunately, Satsuki forgets to remove the name "Misa" from the list, which Hinata naturally chooses. Satsuki and Erika then devise a plan to keep Misaki's secret with a disguise, but she, not wanting to lie in front of Hinata, decides to reveal to him that she works at Maid Latte. Hinata becomes a bit rowdy about this, to a point of risking her secret, but Usui, dressed as a butler, arrives and takes Misaki to the back and questions her change of plans. When Hinata later arrives, Usui warns his newly-recognized rival not to come near Misaki again or he shall tear his throat out. Misaki has no idea what's going on between them, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 24: Latte Magic Mellow Mellowing<strong>

With the rivalry between Hinata and Takumi getting more tense than ever, Misaki throws both of them out for fighting in the student council room. Meanwhile, the Maid Lattemaids are cosplaying as characters from the anime "Maid Witches", so Satsuki gives Misaki the anime's DVDs to do research and get into character. On her way home,Misaki's mother meets Hinata who the latter helps her carry her groceries and accompany her home where he explains to Misaki that he's trying to find the cherry tree they both used to play at. The next day, the "Maid Witches" cosplay proceeds as plan but with the tension between Hinata and Usui, Satsuki tries to defuse the situation until Usui decides to leave. Hinata leaves as well but not before he ask Misaki to "cast a spell" to help him find the cherry tree. With her shift over, Aoi asks Misaki about Usui and asks her what he is to her now. Later, while taking out the trash, Usui, who was waiting at the back for Misaki, asks her the same question that Aoi asked. In a fit of embarrassment, Misaki throws a punch at him but is blocked. He then proceeds to portray his feelings for her by pulling her into a hug and murmuring a 'no-lying' spell in her ear, demanding she answer his question truthfully, which she answers truthfully but somewhat off topic. Elsewhere, Hinata finally finds the cherry tree and convinces himself his meeting with Misaki was fated.


	13. Epi 25 and 26

**Episode 25: Hinata, Misaki, and Usui**

Hinata reminiscences about his past since he began living with his grandparents. Despite being popular in middle school and getting the attention of the girls, Hinata's heart still belongs to Misaki. Meanwhile, Sakura invites Misakiand Shizuko to Yumesaki's Culture Festival to attendUxMishi's concert, with Sakura assuring Misaki that Kuuga has changed for the better. Usui gets invited as well after "begging" to Misaki. At Maid Latte, the café hosts a Fortune Telling Day, with Erika as the fortune teller. Erika reads Hinata's and Takumi's relationship with Misaki with the former "flat as a paper balloon" and the latter "incompatible like fire and water unless he tries harder". After Misaki finishes her shift, she finds Takumi waiting outside the back exit. Feeling down about his fortune and continuously making depressing comments about it, she angrily asks him if he's going to give up on her because of that and blushes upon realizing what she said—which Hinata overhears. The next day, Hinata decides to help Misaki clean the school entrance but ends up getting them both wet. With her clothes wet and revealing, Takumi covers her with his shirt and accompanies her to get change. Hinata silently cries as he finally realizes what his friends were warning him about—that no matter how much he hopes, Misaki may already be in love with someone else. A few days later at the Yumesaki Festival, Misaki and Takumi gets separated from Sakura and Shizuko after a large crowd of UxMishi fangirls rush to the band's concert. With no way of reuniting with them and Sakura refusing to leave the front row, Shizuko and Usui suggest both he and Misaki enjoy the festival together.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 26: That's Cunning of You Ayuzawa, Usui You Idiot<strong>

After getting away from the crowd, Usui and Misaki join a contest for couples, where thanks to her competitive nature and his teasing, they win the contest and receive a special prize for the post-festival fireworks. After the UxMishiconcert, Misaki tries to find Sakura and Shizuko but findsKuuga instead, who is planning to stroll around the festival together with Sakura. After confirming Kuuga is serious about Sakura, Kuuga wonders why Misaki hasn't accepted Usui as her boyfriend. After receiving their special prize to wear a Romeo and Juliet costume, Usui brings Misaki to an empty classroom to get a better view of the fireworks. Misaki finally confesses to Usui, but rants a little due to her embarrassment. She tells him that she is confused, that she doesn't know why her heart beats so fast when she is with him, or why she feels lonely when he leaves her, or why Usui is the only person who makes her feel like this. She can't understand why she likes him so much when all he ever does is tease and sexually harass her. For that, he hugs her and tells her he loves her and everything about her, and both of them kiss. Despite Misaki's being embarrassed to admit her feelings, both of them stroll together at the festival hand in hand. In the epilogue, as everyone continues with their daily lives, it is revealed thatSuzuna knows her sister likes a boy, Aoi is living with Satsuki again and Hinata still vows to win Misaki's heart from Usui.


	14. Website

For the special episode head over to:

wiki/It%27s_an_Omake_(New_Special_Episode)

Hope you enjoyed reading!;)


End file.
